1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a nose plug having a filter incorporated therein. In particular, this invention is directed to a nose plug with an air filter which is exquisite and can be placed in the nose.
2. Prior Art
In avoidance of inhalation of dirty air or dust into the respiratory tract, wearing of a gauze mask is, at present, one of the most popular and simplest methods used. However, it brings about the following troubles because of the limitations of the materials used and the shape of the structure:
1. A gauze mask is usually hung on the ears and thereby makes the ears uncomfortable after long use.
2. Since the gauze mask is made of a cotton cloth material, it is not very effective as a filter. The dust tends to attach to the mask's fibers and the gauze mask therefore needs to be changed or washed frequently.
3. Since the gauze mask is made of cotton cloth, it is prone to become wet with moisture exhaled by the user.
4. The wearing of a gauze mask hinders the speaking voice, such that it is not clear. It's really not convenient.
In view of the disadvantages of gauze masks, a nose plug structure having a filter incorporated therein has been developed to obviate those disadvantages. The object of the present invention being to solve the problems of discomfort, inefficiency, being prone to becoming wet, and causing a user's voice to become unclear.